Question: Given that $x+y = 10$ and $2x+y = 13$, evaluate $x^2-y^2$.
Solution: Subtracting the first given equation from the second equation, we have $2x+y-(x+y)=13-10 \Rightarrow x=3$. Plugging the value of $x$ into the first given equation to solve for $y$, we have $y=10-x=7$. Thus, $x^2-y^2=3^2-7^2=\boxed{-40}$.